


Beetlejuice, The Early Years: Ghost Steps

by Kayleechan18



Series: Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [2]
Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice learns to walk/float, Just an all around feel good story, more pandering fluff, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18
Summary: Beetlejuice is now nearly 1 year old. He’s spoken his first words, and now he’s going to learn to walk, or float.
Relationships: Beatrice/Gnat Juice
Series: Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750405
Kudos: 7





	Beetlejuice, The Early Years: Ghost Steps

Beetlejuice, The Early Years: Ghost Steps

One clear day in the Neitherworld, Beatrice Juice, or Bea as her friends and husband called her, was organizing her broom closets and cleaning the house two times as she always did. She was always a bit of a neat freak.

Gnat Juice, her husband and father to their 1 year old son, Beetle, was off at his job working at the NeckBolt Factory. 

Baby Beetle was crawling in his playpen, playing with his beloved toy snakey, a plush snake given to him at birth. The toy had been munched on and thrown about so much, it had been stitched by Beatrice almost 20 times in the almost year that Beetlejuice was alive. 

As much as the infant enjoyed crawling around, he couldn’t do much on the floor. He more or less dragged himself around on the linoleum floor as Beatrice followed him with her mop or broom to clean up after him. 

Sometimes Beatrice would find her son trying to pull himself up onto his small tail (his legs hadn’t quite grown in yet, and once they did he would already know how to walk after learning to float), and each time he’d try his best to stay balanced and float, but end up right back on his bottom. 

Beatrice always wondered when her son would finally learn to float. She was always concerned about her little ghost not reaching his milestones on time. However, he did learn to speak a few words by 8 months, which consisted of words like “hewwo, bye bye, BeeBee (her son couldn’t say his own name. It was an affliction, the doctor said), beetaa (beetle) yum yum, uppy, uh oh, Ma and Papa.” 

“Ma! ma!” Beetle whined from his playpen. 

“What’s wrong, BeeBee?” 

“Uppy! Me Uppy!” Beetle pointed to the couch nearby. 

“You wanna try to float again, baby?” Bea asked. 

The infant nodded. 

Beatrice lifted her son out of his playpen and put him near the couch. She took out a video camera and started recording. Maybe he was going to finally float! 

“Alright baby, try and float!” Beatrice coaxed her son. 

Beetlejuice grabbed the couch with his tiny arms and pulled himself to a floating position. He tried as hard as he could to keep his balance. 

He started to float a tiny bit, but lost his balance and fell on his bottom. “Uh ohs!” Beetle said. 

“Aw good try sweetie. Try again!” Bea continued. 

Instead of trying again, the camera caught Beetle’s attention. He made a grab for it and tried to put the lens in his mouth! 

“Ahh! Beetle, no!” Beatrice grabbed the camera away from her son and put it away. 

Beetle crossed his tiny arms and pouted. 

Later that evening, after dinner, Beatrice was feeding Beetle a bottle of milk, and Gnat was sitting on the chair in the living room. 

After burping her son, she put him back on the floor with his toy snakey. 

“So he floated for a few seconds, fell over, and tried to eat the camera?” Gnat asked his wife laughing. 

“Yes he did. That’s our Junior.” Beatrice knew Gnat wasn’t a fan of calling his son “Beetle” and requested that when he was home, his son would be called Junior. 

Beetlejuice watched his parents talk and looked at his snakey friend. He wished he could show his ma and papa how he could float like they could. He decided right then and there that he wasn’t going to give up that quickly. 

He crawled over to the sofa his parents were sitting on, and grabbed the side. 

Once again, he pulled himself upright with all his weight. He focused his balance and began to float! 

He floated over to the armchair just as Beatrice and Gnat gasped aloud. 

“Bea! He’s floating!” Gnat cheered. 

Beatrice grabbed her camera and started filming. 

Beetlejuice kept his focus on his balance and floated towards his mom, giggling all the while. Then he floated over to his dad. 

“That’s our baby boy! We’re so proud of you, Junior!” Beatrice said as she scooped up her son in a hug. 

“Yay! I fwoat!” Beetlejuice cheered. 

After that, Beatrice got him ready for bed, and she and Gnat read him a story. Then they kissed their son goodnight and turned on his mobile. They walked out the door as the infant Beetlejuice was fast asleep, proud with himself that he finally learned to float. 

The end.


End file.
